


【南以颜喻】《你听过小星星吗？》 一发完

by sakuya1214



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuya1214/pseuds/sakuya1214
Summary: 南南生日直播，77说：我忘了我要说什么了，爱你！于是想写一个故事：即使忘却了世间万物 唯一记得的只有 爱你系列作：《你会梦见小星星吗？》看不看并不影响本篇的阅读





	【南以颜喻】《你听过小星星吗？》 一发完

《你听过小星星吗？》  
BY：朔夜Sakuya

01

裸露在外的手臂上窸窸窣窣的声响惊醒了张颜齐，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，刚想动，肩膀上另外一个人的重量让他瞬间又卸掉了力气，乖乖地躺在那里。

一只看着像小蜥蜴的东西从他手臂上轻盈地爬了下去，停在了他稍微伸长手指就能触到的不远处。

看着像蜥蜴，但却没有尾巴，身体后部那一块不知道是断掉了还是如何，袒露出一片奇怪凹凸的红，不知道是断掉尾巴的野生蜥蜴还是特别造型的机械生物。

张颜齐就那样看着，忍不住伸出手指轻轻地爬了过去，正要触碰到的时候，胸前冷冷的声音让他止住了所有动作。

“别多手，一碰你的手指就要被腐蚀掉了。”

张颜齐吓得手一抖，忙不迭地收了回来，忍不住摸摸自己幸存的食指尖，悻悻地问了句真的吗？

然后躺在他胸口的人就笑了，低沉的笑意通过胸腔传了过来，震得张颜齐的心脏好像也在轻轻颤抖，“骗你的。”

自然知道是被骗了，可是张颜齐却奇怪地一点都生不出一丝不快，他忍不住露出个笑容来，小虎牙都露了出来，低下头去看这个睡在他肩膀上的人。

柔顺的黑发没怎么乱，垂在额前显得有几分稚气，他的皮肤很白，没有在这里土生土长的应有的痕迹。一直习惯戴在脸上的面巾因为睡觉的缘故有些松脱，靠着张颜齐肩膀的那一边透出点空隙，几道触目惊心的巨大伤痕露了出来，从张颜齐的角度可以非常清晰地看到从左耳到下巴横亘的一大片尚未修复的痕迹，将这张原本白皙而略微带着幼态的脸撕裂成两个部分，左边脸是饱受摧残的残酷，右边脸是尤带着几分稚气的温软。

他意识到了张颜齐的视线，不由得伸手盖住了脸，沉默了几秒，又无声地将面巾裹紧了些。

张颜齐看着他的动作，突然意识到了什么，忍不住急急忙忙地补了一句，“不要误会，我没有觉得……怎么样。如果你愿意，在我面前你可以解下来……或许会舒服一些。”

南南直起身来，灵活地给面巾打了个死结，“我没误会，也没担心吓到你。”

张颜齐不由得有点迷惑，不自觉地追问道：“那你为何还一直……”

南南低下头，好像轻轻地笑了一下，却又泛着仿佛有几分自嘲的苦涩，从张颜齐的角度，总是分辨不出他的真实情绪。

但到最后，南南也没有回答这个问题。

02

起床收拾了一下，他们就该出门去了，再晚点，说不定好东西都被捡光了。

这是废弃城一般人活着的方式：日出而作，日落而息。听起来好像有几分古意，但说穿了无非就是要抢着早上第一批废料，躲避晚上出没的强盗和偶尔的酸雨罢了。

仿生人需要睡眠吗？不需要，只要他们有足够的能源就能一直活动。但这里能源也是紧俏货，于是紧巴巴的人们在深夜里蜷缩在角落，跟身边的人依偎在一起，将自己投入休眠一起失去意识。

好像这样肩贴着肩就会更安全一点似的。

张颜齐的腿还没修好，膝盖有点问题，走起来小腿总是跟不上节奏，一瘸一拐的，幸好身边的人比他矮大半个头，不知道是真的步幅小还是在故意迁就，两个人总是并着肩步调一致地往天堑那边走。

说是天堑，其实就是人类的废弃物倾倒场。仿生人改造人都已成为日常产物的现在，人类却为此更加强调这种非人的界限，似乎原生人类就永远高高在上。

也对，仿生人也不过是人类的产物罢了。他们拥有与人类几乎一致的外表，能够思考学习，只要有能源供给，他们就永远不需要休息。

可是仿生人也会有感情吗？

谁也难以下定论。只是在人类的法典里，产生不该有情感的仿生人就已经脱离了人类所掌控的范围，都应该被销毁。

人类制造了一大批仿生人机械生物改造义肢，又根据自己的法则来判定，将不需要的东西淘汰，从天堑上倾倒下来，被放逐的这些非人，只能自成一国，在混乱的规则下勉强存活下去。

这样苟延残喘地“活着”有意思吗？

可是难道被放逐就只能永远仰望着天上之人，自我了结了吗？

不知道从什么时候起，在极度繁荣的人类城市下不被霓虹灯光所照射到的阴暗区域，由人类每天遗弃的废物堆中，慢慢滋养出一个无法的国度。

说是国，其实更像是个贫民窟。由废品二次利用勉强堆起的庇身之所，废品中淘换加工出来的能量块，废品中拆出来的各色零件，给了这些非人们生存下去的可能，也已经成为了他们生活的全部。

这个国度有多大，谁也说不清，无数条废物倾倒管道下，也许都存在着一个小小的国。而张颜齐站在废物堆的顶端往南边远远地看，目力所及的尽头，也只能看得到三四条这样的管道。

张颜齐站在那里，带着热气的风轻轻拂起他的发丝。几天前，他还站在舞台上，与记忆中别无二致地表演着，通过屏幕与热泪盈眶的观众互动。那些眼睛里闪烁着的爱意与热情，就像是夜晚他仰起头时看到天上之城的霓虹灯光。

亦幻亦真。

镁光灯之下舞台之上，曾是他的归宿，他生来就是为了表演，一切的喜怒哀乐只为获取这短暂而热烈的爱意。可他却为了追寻心中一个可能的影子毫不犹豫地跳下天堑。

张颜齐还在发着呆，一个小螺帽扔在了他腿上，“咚”地一声闷响，他低下头去看，黑发白肤的小个子站在下面，由下往上看过来的时候，上挑细长的眼睛自然而然地显得有点凶。

可是张颜齐知道，这个人有着怎么样柔软的内心。要不然，他也不会把自己从废品山里捡回家了。

张颜齐看着他，平素看着不太精神的下垂眼凝视着他，天生带着微笑弧度的嘴唇缓慢地笑开了，一个毫无阴霾的笑容就这样绽放，从下往上看的时候，张颜齐背后还有着耀眼的光，让这笑容也像是融进光里一般。突然就让人有点移不开眼睛。

说不准是因为阳光太刺眼，还是因为那笑容让人目眩神迷。

南南准备好刺他两句的话语一下子就哽在了喉咙，只得有点狼狈地扭过头，面巾没有遮住而露出来的耳朵尖尖泛着红，握紧了手里装满废品的背包，沉着声音喊，“还不赶紧下来。”

张颜齐又笑了，好整以暇地走了下来，略微弯下腰似乎是揶揄地看着他，在南南要恼羞成怒之前又理所当然地抢过了他手上分量十足的背包，“走呀，南南。”

03

像这些天来一样，他们提着捡到的好东西，到附近一个废品商人去换一些必需品。中午的时候已经有些热了，仿生人可以抵御一定程度上的高温，但是那仅限于外表完好的仿生人，像他们两个仿生外皮有了缺口的，一场酸雨、异常的高温都可能一不小心就让身体里娇贵的零件就会受到损伤。

可是在废弃城这里，皮肤没有受损的仿生人少之又少，而人造皮肤就更是天价了。

这仿佛是一个死循环，然而聚集在这里的人，本来也就是一群被放弃的存在罢了。

废品商人在垃圾堆里挖开个洞，跟个鼹鼠一样坐在阴影里，一看老熟人来了就先笑了起来，机械音听不出来热情与否，音调倒是很高，“南哥来了呀，今天有啥好东西吗？”

南南朝商人扬了一下下巴，示意张颜齐把东西给过去，商人接过来哗啦一声全倒在自己的铁筐里，用夹子一样的手指一个一个捡起来看。

今天张颜齐他们运气不错，搞到了个很有用的电子零件，正好可以换了给张颜齐治腿的必需品，还能换六个能量块，正好够他们两个用个三四天。

商人很大方地多给了他们一个能量块，钱货两讫的时候，张颜齐收拾了东西正想走，商人拍拍自己的铁筐，开玩笑一般说道：“如果南哥你肯给我唱首歌啊，我就额外再给你十个能量块，不，二十个也行。”

唱歌？

张颜齐停下脚步，疑惑地看了一眼又坐在了阴影里，仿佛事不关己的商人，又看了一眼背对着他的南南。

但是南南没有回答他，只是淡淡地说了句走吧，就拽着张颜齐的手往前走。

商人在他们身后好像笑了一声，然后扬起声音喊了句欢迎下次再来哈。

回到他们的藏身之所，张颜齐刚坐下，南南就熟练地单膝跪了下来，将他的裤腿挽了上去。细小得如昆虫柔软肢体的螺丝刀在南南纤细的手指间被用得风生水起，张颜齐不由得凑过头去看，却又被南南不耐烦地推着脑袋让他离远一点，“你挡住光了。”

平铺直叙得近乎命令的话，张颜齐却听出了毫不掩饰的抱怨，这让又冷又白像个小机器人一样的南南多了一点人味，张颜齐一贯是喜欢逗他的，但现在毕竟腿都被人家给拆开了，万一废了还得自己受着。

于是他就老老实实地坐着，看南南手里舞出一片妙笔生花，他看着看着，突然就觉得南南的手指也太适合乐器了吧？例如钢琴？纤细白皙又有力的手指，像带着生命那样在黑白琴键间弹出一个一个美妙音符，想来是不错的。

他又想起了刚才商人的话，想着想着，就不由得问出口了，“南南，你会唱歌吗？”

南南的手指顿了一下，很快又捡起了手上的工作，上好最后一个螺丝，拍拍张颜齐的腿，示意他站起来试试看。张颜齐心领神会地起来，踢了两下腿，还转了个圈，果不其然就很顺畅了，就像刚出厂时一模一样。

南南盘着腿坐在地上，习惯性地又想咬手指了，手伸到了嘴边才想起了脸上的面巾，顿了一下，手臂抱着胸，看张颜齐在屋子里转像个撒欢的大狗狗一样。

该是离别的时刻了吧？

南南就这样看着张颜齐，又想起那个夜晚。大雨倾盆的日子里，这个人坐在废品山的顶端，明明双腿都断开了，只剩下一丝人造皮肤粘连着肢体，像个被遗弃的废弃玩偶一样躺在那里。可是那个人却迎着雨，仰起头，轻轻地哼着小星星。

南南一步一步地走了过去，于是他就察觉到了。转过头，对他笑了笑。

天上之城的霓虹灯光撒了下来，在潮湿的雨幕里仿佛折射而下的群星，又像是触手可及的烟花。张颜齐那样笑着，眼睛里含着光，仿佛是缀着星光的深海，他只消一眼，就坠了进去。

张颜齐，是你啊。

仿生人也会有爱情吗？

在原生人的定义里是没有的，是应该被销毁的罪恶。

可是胸腔里让人难受的鼓胀是什么呢？南南凝视着张颜齐，捂着运行得好像接近过载的胸口，一步一步走近他，毫不犹豫地跳下张颜齐为他画下的天堑。

南南一贯觉得自己很会掩饰情绪。他没什么好，只是倔强到死罢了。

到了这个关头，他以为自己能硬撑着笑着说出口，话语讲出来的瞬间，才敏锐地发现自己的声音在发抖，他说：“既然好了，张颜齐，你该出发了。”

张颜齐回过头来，笑容凝固了在脸上，当他凝神看来的时候，总让人有被看穿的错觉。

可是南南也只能迎着他的目光，即使手指已经狠狠地掐进了腿上，几乎都要陷进自己受损的零件里，才能让自己的声音听起来好一点，但他还是说了，“你要找的人我已经打听到了。你该去找他了。”

04

张颜齐来到这个废弃城，已经第八天了。而八天前，他从冷冻舱中醒来，被灌注的记忆在身体内苏醒过来，而一身西装革履的管理人远远站着，盯着他看，好像他是个会暴起伤人的野生动物一样。

管理人盯着他的双眼，一字一句问道：“张颜齐，今晚要表演了，你准备好了吗？”

张颜齐面无表情，没有一秒的犹豫，只冷冰冰地回答了一个“是”。

进入了星际探索时期之后，大部分重复的劳动都已经被机器人和仿生人所替代，自然人开始更多地追求艺术和精神层面的满足，音乐就是一个很受追捧的方向。但是自然人无论如何都无法满足高强度不眠不休的表演行程，于是专门用作表演的仿生人就应运而生，他们就像是原主的克隆人那般，外表几乎完全一致，但是只会灌注表演相关的记忆和主人的性格，在表演上他们可以做到百分百的复刻，又可以跟粉丝互动，甚至会每一场都有点不一样的反应，是现在很流行的一种娱乐方式。

而这个“张颜齐”，自然就是张颜齐的仿生人。

关于舞台的记忆，是刻在骨子里的，张颜齐上台之后就是另外一个人了。平素看着不甚精神的下垂眼凝视着镜头的瞬间，足以让观众产生被深情凝视的错觉，他就是天生应该站在这个舞台上的人。

张颜齐顺着记忆表演着，每一个呼吸、节奏、动作，都宛如天生。直至——

他在开始rap词部分的瞬间，下意识地往右看了一眼。在右边空荡荡的舞台上，好像应该有个人跟他并肩站在一起，接过他的第二段rap词，跟他彼此默契地分享台上的私密瞬间。

可是没有。

无论他怎么注视着那块空白区域，都不会凭空出现另外一个人。在镜头前张颜齐好像只是无意地看了右方一眼，然后流畅地将他的表演诠释得淋漓尽致。

可是那一刻只有张颜齐自己才知道，有一丝不属于他被灌注进去的记忆，在他身体里缓慢复苏。

有个人在唱歌，张颜齐听不清楚这个人在唱些什么，可是他的手指与张颜齐十指交缠，丰润的唇瓣红得好像刚刚被缠绵地吻过，然后他的嘴唇张开了，他轻轻叫了一声——

张颜齐！

然后张颜齐就突然从休眠状态中醒过来了，他睁开了双眼，前座的管理人无知无觉地正跟其他人在用联络信号对着话，丝毫没有察觉到张颜齐的提前苏醒。

“如果不是最近演出需求很多，我也不打算让这个仿生人上台啊，毕竟他之前失控了。”

“因为张颜齐爆炸事故去世了，他的伴侣周震南不知道怎么回事突然入院了，好像精神状态不好。所以最近他们两个的仿生人表演需求很多的。艺术不就这么一回事吗？得不到和已失去才是最好的。”

“周震南也不知道怎么想的，不就死了个伴侣吗？至于搞成这样？”

管理人径自与他人说着笑，丝毫没注意到身后的张颜齐已经缓缓地将双手贴近了他的后颈…

接下来是一段兵荒马乱的记忆，张颜齐凭一股冲动袭击了管理人，在追捕之中毫无章法地往某个方向逃，最后逃到了天堑的边缘。

他翻过最后的围栏，身后是亮如白昼的霓虹灯，身前是一片黑暗的虚空。天幕上有一轮弯弯的月亮，不知道是人工投射还是真实的存在。就那么淡淡地亮着。

也许跳下去，他就再也看不见这样的月光了。他再也无法站在舞台上，成就自己被创造出来的意义。

即使脑海里无端出现的可能只是个自我想象的虚影，可是，超出人类理解范围的，在仿生人的胸腔里，复苏的是即使忘却了一切，永远没有忘记的，只有，爱你。

张颜齐踏出一步，微风和黑暗拥抱住了他，仿佛有一种莫名的感觉，他早就该来到这里，他早就该跳下去。

微风中传来了呼唤，于是他笑了，毫不犹豫地纵身跃下。

天堑到底有多高他已经记不太清了，即使双腿都折断了，整个人像被丢弃的大型垃圾那样趴在废品堆里的时候，张颜齐还是忍不住想笑。

几个小时前，他还在舞台上扮演着他人影子，将记忆里的演到最极致，那么他就成了张颜齐。大家簇拥着他，眼睛里看着他，嘴上和心里却又惋惜着那个因爆炸而死去的人，他是张颜齐，但他永远不是真实的张颜齐。

外表一样、声音一样、表演时的每一个动作每一个表情都一样。他是张颜齐的复制人生，可他却想凭借不应该属于仿生人应有的，近乎罪恶一样的情感来证明自己的存在。

他忘却了一切，唯一没有忘记的只有爱的人。作为他自己，他拥有的很少，唯一一点脱离轨道的不应有的私情却在机械身体里诞生。

他没有属于自己的记忆，不记得爱人的容貌、声音。

唯一记得的，只有爱他。

所以他毫不犹豫地跳下天堑，躺在这里。暴雨将至，他就那样仰着头，等待着好像永远不会升起的明日。

他的脑子里好像响起了一些旋律，他就轻轻哼着。

以前有人曾经对他唱过的，那个人说这首歌叫——

小星星。

雨淅沥沥地落了下来，带着点酸涩的味道，他坐在那里，轻轻地哼着歌。只觉得眼角泛着陌生的干痒，不知道为何，因这首歌就让他胸腔一阵一阵地，好像处理器过载那样地，人类应该称之为痛的感觉。

他就这样在雨里哼着歌，直到有一把伞遮住了他的天空，也遮住了那场雨。他低头，看见了黑色的头发下一双细长的眼睛不动声色地凝视着他。

05

后来他知道了他叫南南，南南帮他一点一点修好了身体，告诉他该怎么在废弃城活下去。

而八天后，南南告诉他，他残缺的记忆里一直寻找的人有了消息，那个人是周震南的表演仿生人。

一切都很合理。作为张颜齐的仿生人与周震南的仿生人相爱，自然而然就有了一种宿命感。

南南交握着自己的双手，露在袖子外面的一点点指尖好像在发抖，但是张颜齐看不清也看不准，他坐在了南南的对面，听南南第一次那么语气和缓地慢慢说着。

“一个月前有个仿生人掉了下来，损伤挺严重的，不知道怎么把自己修复好的，半个月前出发往南边去了。“

南南抬起了眼睛，半张脸隐没在阳光的阴影里，好像这样就能获取一点点自我满足的安全感。他看着张颜齐，整个胸腔都漫着痛，包裹着无数说不出来的话在身体里横冲直撞。

原来仿生人也会感到心痛吗？

一个月前他尝过一次，今日他又品尝了一次。

嘴里都泛着苦，可是只要看着这个人，心里就又有了一点甜。

“只要你一路向南，就能找到他了。“

他的嘴角甚至是笑着的，即使隔着面巾看不清，但是笑得弯弯的眼睛也能看得懂。

张颜齐看着他，也露出了一个笑容来。眼神里带着一点点天真的希冀，发着亮，像是从前周震南在舞台上看到的那个他，一直那样的夺目。他抿着嘴唇，轻轻问，“我真的能找到他吗？“

周震南也笑着，笑着笑着就差点忍不住要哭出来。

幸好仿生人是不会哭的。周震南这样想着，整个胸腔都堆积着无法言说的酸胀发痛，逼得他几乎要溃不成军。

“一定能找到的，只要你一直找，一直找。“

张颜齐凝视着他，像是真正凝视着所爱之人那样凝视着他。周震南突然就有点慌，做贼心虚之人总是担心不知道是不是哪里露了怯，像是阳光下的冰，在对方不经意的举动里瞬间瓦解。

然后张颜齐伸出手来，慢慢地拥抱住了他，双手轻轻贴着他的脊背。周震南陷进去了张颜齐的怀里，侧脸贴着他的胸腔，似乎可以听到张颜齐的心跳声，砰咚砰咚地。

“谢谢你，南南。我会一直一直找下去，直到再也不能动。因为我爱他，忘却了世间万物，唯一记得的只有爱他。“

张颜齐说话的时候，带着胸腔的震动一下一下地传导到周震南的心里。他心里无端地就痛苦万分又甜蜜得恨不得在这一刻彻底死去。身体骤冷骤热，胸腔的处理器仿佛死机了一般再也无法动弹。

周震南终于理解了人类有些绝妙的词语，例如“喜极而泣“。人类为何欢喜的时候会流泪呢？此时此刻，他的嘴角带着笑，所有酝酿已久的情绪在胸腔疯长，如暴雨过后的河流，不知道为何就成了席卷两岸的不容忽视的力量。周震南既想哭，又想笑。他恨不得立即将双手环住眼前这个人，再紧一点，紧到世间万物都无法撼动。

可是他只能默默咬住下唇，狠狠地。将所有无论如何掩饰都无法隐藏的悲喜收敛成了一句“祝你得偿所愿。“

仿生人不像人类那般需要带上诸多东西，张颜齐把周震南给他的能量块收好，带上轻便的修理工具，好像只是随意出个门一样。

但是周震南知道他永远不会回来。

周震南跟他换掉了身份ID卡，张颜齐不明所以，但是周震南只要说一句当是彼此的纪念，张颜齐就会全盘接受。

在出门前张颜齐最后拥抱了他一下。张颜齐贴着他的耳廓，轻轻问了：“南南，你会唱歌吗？“

周震南微微笑了，千言万语在胸腔中激荡，反反复复地撞得他破开了皮，像人类那般流出了血。可是所有的话语到了嘴边，就再也说不出来了。

他只是轻轻摇了摇头，说，“这不是你和周震南的本事吗？我等你们一起回来唱给我听。“

06

南南就是张颜齐所寻找的周震南，这一点，其实也只有张颜齐不知道。

应该说，全天下，周震南也只需要骗张颜齐一人即可。

他们是怎么开始相爱的，这个界限现在想起来已经非常模糊了。他只记得每次相视而笑时胸腔涌起的热度，指尖触碰时那种偷偷摸摸地泛起的甜蜜。

仿生人不会有爱情吗？周震南没有见识过其他例子，可是他们之间眼角眉梢言笑晏晏中藏不住的就是爱情啊！

即使不被允许，即使会被销毁，即使把自己逼到了穷途末路无路可逃，也还是掩饰不了的爱情。为此，他们愿意一起跳下天堑，去寻找一丝可能。

确实也跳了，但稍微有点偏差的是只有周震南跳下去了。

他还记得张颜齐的整个腰腹被武器所洞穿，仿生人是不会流血也不会流泪的，可是周震南依然觉得眼睛被模糊了，模糊得只有张颜齐的笑脸在霓虹灯刺目的光影中闪烁，他的手抚摸过周震南的脸颊，然后移到他的肩膀，轻轻推了他一把。

“南南，你先走吧。等我，我一定会找到你的，一定一定。“

于是他就相信了，全身心地信服着这个承诺，在背后温暖的视线注视下，毫不犹豫地跳了下去。

再醒来的时候已经是躺在了一片昏暗的灯光中，他睁开眼的瞬间，拿着工具在他身上比划的废品商人就先察觉到了，商人有点惋惜地叹了一口气，“你怎么就醒来了啊！我都要开始拆分零件了。“

周震南的目光移动到头顶薄薄的幕布，好像透过这层布，他可以看到天空之城，看到那个留在了原地的人。

“因为他让我等他。“

废品商人从来没有见过这么奇怪的家伙，明明一副生无可恋恨不得立刻就死去的样子，却又强打着精神逼自己继续活下去。

就突然觉得有点意思了。

“可是你的中央处理器受损了，在废弃城是修复不了的，除非回到天空之城。“

周震南轻轻嗯了一声，好像并不十分在乎的样子，只是淡淡地问了一句，“还有多久？“

商人估算了一下，比出一个三的手势，“三个月吧，半年最多最多了。“

周震南无所谓地点点头，三个月也好，半年也好，只要他活着一天，他就会等一天，直到他死去的那一刻，他都会面朝天空之城，永远等待着那个人。

商人又搓搓手，摆出一副谈生意的样子，“你身上受损太严重了，这样吧，我先帮你修复了必要的，等你不行了，你身上的零件就归我，如何？“

周震南又是不咸不淡地点了点头，商人应了声好就开工了，中途商人好像无意地问了一句，“哎，听说天空之城的音乐很好，你会唱歌吗？“

周震南好像想到了什么，嘴角缓慢地勾起一个轻微的弧度，“会啊，有一首小星星，是我最拿手的歌。“

等待是最容易的事，最难熬的是日复一日的自我折磨，凭空之间就会有无数揣测在不经意间涌上心头。

张颜齐会被抓住吗？会被修复好吗？会被重置吗？会被……销毁吗？

周震南仰头去看，苍穹宽阔至极，他无论怎么伸出手去，都无法触摸到天空之城的一分一毫。霓虹灯在深蓝天幕下闪烁如温柔地撒下星光的万千群星，极致美丽。可是他能做的只有等待着，仰望着，日复一日地去各个管道下寻找那个可能。

晚上他回到自己的庇身之所，又会禁不住地去想张颜齐，到最后只好用面巾蒙上自己的双眼，将自己投入黑暗之中。

07

那一天其实周震南本就不该在晚上出门，可是天空下起了雨，这种雨让他想起了跳下来的那一天。于是他就很想很想去那天坠落的地方看看了。

废弃城的晚上是危机四伏的，也许会有强盗出没，将身上有价值的所有零件拆走，那么就只能躺在废弃物里等死了。但是今晚的酸雨大概让强盗也不愿意冒险，周震南就这样撑着伞一路走到了废品山去。

越近越能听到微微的旋律，非常耳熟，周震南忍不住提高了步速，到最后是近乎飞奔那样跑过去。

废品山的顶端有个人坐在那里，坐在一个大箱子里面，探出来的四肢几乎与本体分离，那个人像是被遗弃的破玩偶，像是下雨天无家可归的小动物。

可是他坐在那里，轻轻哼着歌。周震南认得那旋律，就像是刻在他骨子里一样的，他随时都能伴着这旋律唱出下一句的歌词。

他曾经在舞台上像是燃尽生命那样表演过，而每次当他回过头来，迎接他的是——

张颜齐专注地凝视着他时露出的笑脸。

周震南好像被这歌声所蛊惑了一样，在夜色中一点一点踩着凹凸不平的路往上爬，眼里看见且只能看见的只有那个人。他好不容易站在了这个人的面前，几乎脱口而出就能叫出他的名字。

他张了张嘴，又停住了，雨伞往这个人的方向倾斜，雨水顺着伞面流到了他的后颈，顺着背脊流淌全身，他如无所觉，在一片暴雨中，只为这个人撑起一片平静的世界。

那个人似乎终于察觉到了，微微低下头，被雨浇透了的皮肤泛着莹润的白，他只消微微一笑就足够让周震南的胸腔激荡到接近过载。

他的下垂眼凝视过来的时候天生就带着情深款款，他的微笑唇在毫无言语的时候都仿佛带着笑。周震南从未怀疑过张颜齐的爱意，只是害怕，终有一天他再也等不了了，害怕张颜齐再也来不了了。

可是张颜齐为他而来了，他跳下天堑，即使忘却世间所有，唯一不忘的是爱他。

今夜没有月没有星也没有霓虹灯，但张颜齐就是他的光。

周震南坠落在名为张颜齐的光里面，心甘情愿地坠落。

想着这些，周震南轻轻哼起歌来，就是那首小星星。这世间不会有人比他唱得更好，只是他也许再也没有机会去正式地唱一回了。

张颜齐所不知道的是，跳下天堑的仿生人并不一定会就此被放过，有一条铁律是一旦袭击过人类的仿生人，即使身处废弃城，也会被抓住销毁，这也是为什么周震南必须要跟张颜齐交换ID卡的原因。

他静静坐在屋内，凝视着张颜齐离开的方向，就这样从喉咙里不紧不慢地哼着歌。

夜间有监察机器人从天而降，扫描了周震南身上的ID卡后，冰冷的机械音响起：“已核对身份，编号VINYOROLL0621，立即进行销毁处理。“

销毁并没有什么痛苦，他就好像被关机了一样。只消“哔”地一声，他的人生将会从此终止。

周震南没有反抗，平静地接受了属于他的结局。

在眼前陷入黑暗之前的瞬间，他好像忽而有了属于人类的灵魂。

他的灵魂顺着他所凝望着的方向而去，追上了张颜齐。张颜齐微笑着，嘴角是周震南一贯所爱着的吻过的弧度，眼睛中永远带着希冀带着光，他的爱意终于光明正大地袒露在阳光下，他会怀抱着这爱，轻轻哼着小星星，一路往南而去。

张颜齐会一直一直地寻找，直到这双腿再也动不了，这双眼再也无法看见前方为止。

而周震南会化作风，化作阳光，永远伴随着他。在轻轻吹拂过张颜齐的风里，那轻微的风声就是他轻轻哼唱的小星星。那缠绵地扬起发丝的温柔触碰，就是他坦诚的爱意。

周震南微微笑了。

然后永远地闭上了眼睛。

——你听过小星星吗？

我听过，而且我是世界上唱得最好的人。

——南南，你会唱歌吗？

我会。等风起的时候，你只消侧耳倾听，那就是我为你唱的歌。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。
> 
> 其实本篇还有个隐喻，张颜齐和周震南的仿生人其实可以想象成他们的爱豆身份，管理人就是经纪人，而他们之间的爱情是不被允许的禁忌。
> 
> 可是爱情就是不可理喻的又难以掩藏的。
> 
> 最后他们选择跳了下去。
> 
> 觉得这个隐喻有点意思，于是分享一下。
> 
> 再次感谢阅读。


End file.
